


[Podfic] Say, Say My Playmate, Let Me Lay Waste to Thee

by MistMarauder



Series: Howlin' For You (Podfics) [2]
Category: The Magnificent Seven (2016)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Supernatural Elements, Alternate Universe - Vampire, Alternate Universe - Werewolf, Audio Format: MP3, M/M, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes, minor Bloodplay, vampire!Vasquez, werewolf!Faraday
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-03
Updated: 2016-11-03
Packaged: 2018-08-28 20:39:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 5
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8462194
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MistMarauder/pseuds/MistMarauder
Summary: It was terribly flattering, Vasquez thought, to have a creature like this panting after him. He had seen Faraday lose control - a dark mass of teeth and bloodlust descending unto the damned Gatling gun like a nightmare from the tall grass so many moons ago - and there was something incredibly attractive in the idea that Faraday thought he could mitigate that monstrous spiral just by being near enough to taste.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ThrillingDetectiveTales](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThrillingDetectiveTales/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Say, Say My Playmate, Let Me Lay Waste to Thee](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8433913) by [ThrillingDetectiveTales](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThrillingDetectiveTales/pseuds/ThrillingDetectiveTales). 



> Thank you again, TDT for your permission! <3 I hope you enjoy Part II!

**MP3 DOWNLOAD LINKS**

[ MEDIAFIRE](http://www.mediafire.com/file/pt5nh387ac8cqsc/Say%2C_Say_My_Playmate%2C_Let_Me_Lay_Waste_to_Thee.mp3)

[DROPBOX](https://www.dropbox.com/s/wrru03pg39zuafq/Say%2C%20Say%20My%20Playmate%2C%20Let%20Me%20Lay%20Waste%20to%20Thee.mp3?dl=0)


End file.
